Nineteen Years Later: An Epilouge Rewrite
by The Pigeon One
Summary: WARNING!Deathly Hallows spoilers! Rewrite of the epilouge in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


So I read the Deathly Hallows and then when I got the epilogue and you get to the part where Harry sees Draco with his wife and son, I couldn't help but put Ave in as his wife, which it turn led to me totally rewriting the thing.

So here's a little background on Ave Malfoy, formerly Ave Tortelum. She was born in Denver, Colorado, USA, to Marko and Caylin Tortelum, along with her twin, Dante. Her father's brother, her Uncle Xenos, killed her mother and father in Voldemort's name when she and Dante were ten, almost eleven. This was, indeed, carried out when Voldemort was not in power. However, Xenos, who was an American Death Eater, sensed his Dark Lord's power growing and knew the Tortelums would be a danger to his success. So he killed the mother and father, and took Ave and Dante in as his own. Six years later, in the summer after their fifth year of magical education, Xenos moved them to Great Britain, where they attended Hogwarts. And in the last battle, Dante dies. The End of that part.

Nineteen Years Later 

"Look who it is,"

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and his son, not far away from the Potters and Weasleys, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His son, Scorpius, looked just as much like Draco as Harry's son, Albus, looked like Harry.

"Oi, Potter, Weasley!" yelled a female voice. Draco's wife, Ave, was yelling and waving from her husband's side. She had, indeed, been born and mostly raised in America, but had spent the last twenty years in Great Britain.

"Oi, Ave, why make such a commotion!?" Ron yelled back. Walking slowly towards the two families, Ave rolled her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"That is so like you, Ronald Weasley." She informed hem, stopping in front of the red head and crossing her arms.

The two glared at each for about thirty seconds, then smiles broke out on both thirty-six year olds' faces and they embraced each other in tight hugs.

"It's great to see you, Ron!" Ave exclaimed. Glancing at Hermione, Ave's smile widened. "And you, Hermione." The two sister-like girls tightly embraced, the years spent apart erased. Then, releasing Hermione, Ave turned to Ginny.

"Hey there, Mrs. Potter,"

Ginny smiled and took her turn in embracing her old friend. "You look great," she told Ave, releasing her from her arms.

"Thanks," Ave replied. "Instead of magically cleaning, I've been doing it all myself,"

Ginny began saying something, but Harry caught Ave's eye.

"Harry Potter," she said. "We meet again."

Both dew their wands and crossed them in the middle, as if preparing to duel, Ave's ruby encrusted handle shining in the light.

"Ave Malfoy. It's been too long."

The two smiled and quickly stored their wands back beneath their robes. As she had done to everyone else, she took Harry in her arms and hugged him. Breaking her hug with Harry, she glanced over to her husband and son.

"Draco, do come over here!" she called.

Heeding his wife's instructions, Draco clutched his son's arm and headed over to where his wife stood waiting.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, this is my son, Scorpius. Son, those two over there are your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, and that's your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

The younger looking version of Draco stuck his hand out for his mother's friends to shake.

"So, Draco, what have you been up to?"

It was Hermione who had spoken. Ave knew why. The Potter Trio, when they had attended Hogwarts, had detested her husband for all of the six years they had gone to school and the one year the three of them were off looking for Horcruxes. But Hermione, always the one to stress house unity, had disliked him least of all.

In her gut, Ave had a feeling that the Harry and Ron still had their doubts about Draco. It was clear that Hermione and Ginny had excepted the fact he had changed. But Ave knew that Harry and Ron would always have some trouble grasping the concept.

"Oh, you know, stuff for the minister."

There was a curt nod between the Potter trio and Ginny, telling Ave they thought this was an impressive feat.

"How is old Seamus?"

"A right old git, he is," Ave replied to Harry. "I think he still holds a grudge against Draco. But nonetheless, he pays for the groceries."

Harry laughed. It seemed like just the kind of thing Seamus Finnigan would pull. After all, he had been a Gryffindor and, in turn, had hated Draco as well.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could have your families over for dinner on Wednesday," Ave said, pointing to both the Potters and Weasleys. "James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius will all be and school, and I'm sure Rose and Hugo wouldn't mind a visit to Malfoy Manor."

All of a sudden, Ave felt Scorpius tugging at the sleeve of her robe. "Mum," he said. "It's almost eleven, shouldn't you and the Potters and Weasleys be sending us off?"

Ave giggled. "Got that from his dad, he did. I never had a good sense of time."

Nonetheless, Ave bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "Behave, darling. If I get word you have misbehaved, I shall send Peeves after you."

"Who's Peeves?" the boy asked curiously.

All the adults behind the boy and his mother, including his mother herself, chuckled. "A friend, Scorpius, just an old friend."

Scorpius, looking worried, cast his glance in the direction of Hogwarts. "Alright, Mum, I'll behave. I promise."

Rising, Ave patted her son on the head, rustling his blonde locks. "That's my boy. Now go!"

Ave's only child hustled after the one Weasley and two Potter children, waving at his parents in turn.

Draco put his arm around his wife's waist and she smiled up at him. "He's so very much like you, Draco," she said, cuddling into her husband's side.

Draco looked down at his left arm, where, nineteen years ago, the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort burned strongly. Now it was just a cold and painful memory.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Just as long as he doesn't make the same mistakes I did."

Ave stood on her toes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "He won't, darling. I promise. We've raised him well," she cooed to him. "I promise."

Scorpius waved enthusiastically to his parents as the scarlet steam engine rolled away. "It's hard, isn't it?" came Hermione's voice near Ave's side. "Watching your first child go off to the very place you used to cherish with your own precious memories."

Ave nodded, remembering her twin, Dante, who was lost in the last battle against Voldemort, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah. Yeah, it really is."


End file.
